yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 072
！！ ユーゴvs | romaji = Doragon Seibatsu!! Yūgo Bāsasu Sawatari | japanese translated = Slaying the Dragon!! Yugo vs Sawatari | english = Turbotainers | japanese air date = September 6, 2015 | english air date = October 26, 2016 | german air date = November 26, 2016 | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Yushifumi Fukushima | director = Ryuta Yamamoto | storyboard artist = Tsukasa Sunaga | animation director = Hidekazu Ebina }} "Turbotainers", known as "Slaying the Dragon!! Yugo vs Sawatari" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on September 6, 2015 and in Australia on October 26, 2016. Nicktoons aired on February 26, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on January 24, 2017 Summary After his victory over Officer 227, Yuya had informed the spectators of the consequence of losing in the Friendship Cup. Their reaction? They cheered. Looking back, Yuya feels powerless over the crowd's ignorance. Yuya also remembers his "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" knocking the officer off his bike when he launched the final attack of the duel, and couldn't believe what he had done. He tried to prevent the officer from being taken away but was restrained as Jack Atlas looked on, unmoved. Yuya is escorted back to his room at the High Council penthouses. Sam notices him walking in glumly as he closes the door to Yuya's room. Yuya is still feeling guilty about sending Officer 227 to the underground labor facility when the screen in his room turns on. Melissa Trail announces the second first-round tie of the day, between Yugo and Sylvio Sawatari. Zuzu is surprised to hear Sylvio's name, while Dennis just smiles with expectation. Sylvio himself doesn't appear to have heard his name being called out, and is still complaining until he sees his name on the screen. A while later, Yugo is preparing to meet the Duel Palace track on his Duel Runner, and says to Rin that he's going to keep his promise and win it for her. He then has the idea of trying to make people aware of the interdimensional conflict, which Zuzu didn't do during her duel. Melissa welcomes the competitors to the track, starting with Yugo, followed by Sylvio who tells the spectators that he is "the Friendship Cup's lead actor".As he waves to the crowd, however, they dismiss Sylvio, having not heard of him before. ]] Yugo smiles at the reception given to Sylvio, as Zuzu looks on, worried for him. At the starting line, Sylvio appears oblivious to the crowd's reception, still claiming that the stage is made for him. He exchanges a brief, yet respectful, conversation with Yugo just before Melissa puts on the "Crossover Acceleration" Field Spell as usual, and counts down to the start of their duel. Yugo speeds in front as they reach the first corner, however, Sylvio tries a wheelie and almost loses control before managing to put his front wheel down again; he speeds past Yugo just as they both turn the corner. Sylvio gets the first turn, as commentated by Melissa. Sylvio is exhausted by his wheelie attempt, and asks Yugo if he liked it, before announcing that his entertainment spectacular is about to begin. The watching Yuya isn't cheered up by Sylvio's attempts to emulate him. Sylvio, nonetheless, begins proceedings by setting the Pendulum Scales with "Abyss Actor - Extras" and "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian". Using the standard chant, he Pendulum Summons "Abyss Actor - Superstar" and "Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie" from his hand. Melissa marvels at the Pendulum Summon that Sylvio just began with; it appears to excite the Commons spectators and puzzle the Topsiders. Yugo appears impressed, but Sylvio says there's more. He has "Superstar" search out his "Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony" to add to his hand, which he subsequently activates. "Opening Ceremony" brings out a display of fireworks in an imaginary night sky, and gives Sylvio 1000 Life Points through its effect. Sylvio holds out his arms as he rides through the imaginary "Abyss Actor" gate also created by the "Opening Ceremony", and announces the end of his turn. " to increase his LP.]] Yugo shares another respectful exchange of words with Sylvio, before drawing to start his turn. He controls no monsters, so he Special Summons "Speedroid Terrortop" from his hand. Then, because he controls a WIND monster, he Special Summons "Speedroid Taketomborg" from his hand as well. He Normal Summons "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice", then tunes all three of his monsters together for the Synchro Summon of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". As Melissa notes the ease with which Yugo performed his Synchro Summon, the watching Yuya suddenly notices his deck glow. Declan, watching at the High Council hall, keeps an eye on Yugo, while Yugo's opponent Sylvio merely comments that his dragon makes it a perfect villain for his show. Sylvio is confident of his monsters being dragon slayers, and Yugo responds with "If you can, that is." He has "Clear Wing" attack "Sassy Rookie". Sylvio uses "Sassy Rookie's" effect to spare itself from destruction, but is still hit with 800 battle damage, and struggles to stay on the track. Yugo ends his turn by setting two cards. As Melissa comments on proceedings in the duel, Yuya picks out the second card in his deck, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", as being responsible for the glow. Sylvio begins his turn by drawing, and proudly boasts that he'll still be leading actor for as long as he has the Pendulum Summon. Yugo isn't interested in his conversation; he activates his face-down "Dragon's Bind" Trap and explains its effects. Sylvio realizes that it means his Pendulum Summons are all but locked out. Then, Yugo activates his other face-down Trap "Follow Wing" and explains its effects. When Sylvio deduces that it makes "Clear Wing" virtually indestructible, he speeds away. Yugo is confident of his next move as the crowd cheers. Sylvio compliments Yugo's moves, saying that his show would be too boring if the villain didn't pose much of a threat. He summons "Abyss Actor - Leading Lady". Yugo says that the monster Sylvio just summoned has no chance against "Clear Wing", but Sylvio merely states that "Clear Wing" can be destroyed by other means. He activates "Superstar's" effect, expecting to add "Abyss Script - Fantasy Magic" to his hand and using it to bounce "Clear Wing" back to the Extra Deck. Yugo immediately chains with "Clear Wing's" effect, destroying the Level 7 "Superstar" and absorbing its ATK. Yuya is still in his room, staring at his glowing "Odd-Eyes" card. He suddenly speaks at the same time as Yugo. Then, Yuya is worried for Sylvio. He says, "If I win, Sylvio will be sent underground." Yuya almost immediately realizes that he was referring to himself instead of Yugo. Back at the Duel Palace, Sylvio activates his "Abyss Prop - Wild Wagon", saying that he won't be beaten that easily. "Leading Lady" and "Sassy Rookie" jump on the wagon and retreat, as Melissa points out. Suddenly, with Yuya's voice in tow, Yugo says they won't escape. Sylvio counters by labelling Yugo as a "wicked user of dragons", and ends his turn, forcing "Clear Wing's" effect to expire. Yugo draws, and has "Clear Wing" attack "Leading Lady". Melissa commentates on the "evil dragon's" choice of attack target. as the attack goes through. Sylvio states that his "Wild Wagon" spares one of his "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monsters from being destroyed per turn. But, as Yuya's voice states, Sylvio still gets hit for a thousand. Sylvio again swerves as he takes damage. Sylvio then reveals his "Leading Lady's" effect, dropping "Clear Wing's" ATK by the damage he took. Melissa commentates that it means "Clear Wing" will only have 1500. Yuya and Yugo gasp simultaneously. As "Leading Lady" casts her magic on "Clear Wing", Yugo (with Yuya's voice in tow) counters with "Clear Wing's" effect, which also applies when a Level 5 or higher monster is targeted by a monster effect. Sylvio has "Wild Wagon" protect "Leading Lady" again, mentioning that "Wild Wagon" also prevents "Leading Lady" from being the target of card effects this turn. Sylvio also notes that it means Yugo's "Dragon's Bind" isn't as restrictive as before, and says Yugo's the one in the tight spot now. Melissa commentates on Sylvio's turnaround, and the watching Zuzu begins to worry for Yugo again. With Yuya's voice in tow, Yugo draws his turn to a close. Sylvio interprets that as his awesomeness getting the better of Yugo, and vows to lower the curtain on his act, as early as this turn. He Pendulum Summons "Superstar" from his Extra Deck, and uses "Funky Comedian's" Pendulum Effect to return "Superstar" to his Extra Deck and power up "Sassy Rookie" by the returned monster's 2500 ATK. Sylvio has "Sassy Rookie" attack "Clear Wing", noting that, because of "Sassy Rookie's" Level, it can't be destroyed by "Follow Wing". Nevertheless, "Follow Wing" prevents "Clear Wing" from destruction by the attack, and Yugo takes a massive 2700 damage. "Leading Lady" then depletes the rest of "Clear Wing's" ATK. As Melissa commentates, Sylvio knows he needs only one more attack from "Leading Lady" to end this duel. Zuzu has her hands clasped together, as she watches and hears Melissa's commentary. Sylvio wastes no time and orders the attack immediately. Just then, Yuya spots an Action Card ahead of Yugo; the latter is able to reach for it. The watching Zuzu is taken aback completely, while Melissa commentates excitedly that Yugo got an Action Card. Yugo activates it, "Miracle", and halves the damage he takes from "Leading Lady's" attack. Melissa commentates that Yugo survived, while Zuzu is wondering if she's seeing Yuya duel somehow. Sylvio admits that his duel has been the most exciting one he has had for a while, but maintains that he's still the leading actor, and will end it during his next turn. Melissa then commentates, noting Yugo's Life Points and whether he'll be able to fight back. Yugo, again with Yuya's voice in tow, responds that he will. He begins his turn, and draws the card that he needed. He begins to visualize a strategy involving the card leading back to his "Clear Wing", and plays his drawn card immediately: the monster "Speedroid Double Yoyo" which he Normal Summons. Using its effect, he revives "Red-Eyed Dice" from his Graveyard. Sylvio wonders if his opponent is planning on a Synchro Summon, and thinks it's too late for that. With Yuya's voice, Yugo begins the tuning process involving his "Yoyo" and "Red-Eyed Dice", Synchro Summoning "Hi-Speedroid Hagoita". He tributes "Hagoita" to grant its effect to all monsters on the field. Sylvio wonders what difference it makes; Yugo responds by borrowing Yuya's catchphrase and voice: "The fun has just begun!" Sylvio gasps, as does the watching Zuzu. Declan, also watching remains unmoved. Yugo proceeds to activate "Hi-Speed Re-Level". He banishes "Hagoita" to set the Level of all monsters on the field to "Hagoita's" 5, and due to "Hagoita's" own effect, they all gain another Level. Sylvio still wonders what's the point. Yugo responds with "Clear Wing's" effect; now that Sylvio's monsters are Level 6, he can negate their effects and destroy them. "Leading Lady" and "Sassy Rookie" scream as they shield themselves from the "Reverse Revenge" before getting destroyed anyway. "Clear Wing" proceeds to absorb the ATK of both monsters, gaining 3200 ATK. As Zuzu watches on, Yugo (with Yuya's voice in tow again) orders one final attack from "Clear Wing". Its "Spinstorm Sky Strike" rains down on Sylvio from above, reducing Sylvio's Life Points to exactly zero and blowing out his Duel Runner. Melissa proudly announces Yugo as the victor after an incredible turnaround. Meanwhile, Yuya's cards stop glowing and he notices he's still in his room. Yugo, meanwhile, celebrates that he got through, although he wonders if he got too excited. He also tries to remember what he's supposed to say at this point, but laughs it off. Zuzu, however, knows that Yugo became Yuya during the duel. Sylvio, meanwhile, throws down his helmet in frustration after losing yet again. He then hears cheers from some parts of the crowd, and smiles, before bowing with respect. Melissa also notes this. Sylvio approaches Yugo and asks him to appreciate the crowd as well, saying that they enjoyed their duel. Sylvio then notices the similarity between Yugo's and Yuya's faces. Yugo takes off his helmet, wondering who else might have noticed. Sylvio tries to clarify what he said, but two burly men have gathered behind him. One places a hand on Sylvio's shoulder, beckoning him to come along. They then grab Sylvio's arms and lift him off the ground. The watching Yuya sees him struggle against the two men's grip, and can only mutter Sylvio's name to himself. Featured Duel: Yugo vs. Sylvio Sawatari vs. Sylvio.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover Acceleration" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Sylvio Sylvio's hand contains "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian", "Abyss Actor - Extras", "Abyss Actor - Superstar", "Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie", and "Abyss Prop - Wild Wagon". Sylvio activates "Extras" ( 3) and "Funky Comedian" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Sylvio Pendulum Summons "Superstar" (2500/1800) and "Sassy Rookie" (1700/1000) from his hand, both in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Superstar", which lets him add an "Abyss Script" card from his Deck to his hand, though it will be sent to his Graveyard during the End Phase. He adds "Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony" and subsequently activates it, which lets him gain 500 LP for each Attack Position "Abyss Actor" monster he controls (Sylvio: 4000 → 5000 LP). Turn 2: Yugo Yugo's hand contains "Speedroid Terrortop", "Speedroid Taketomborg", "Dragon's Bind", "Follow Wing", and "Synchro Cracker". Yugo draws "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice". As he controls no monsters, Yugo Special Summons "Terrortop" (1200/600) via its own effect in Attack Position. As he controls a WIND monster, Yugo Special Summons "Taketomborg" (600/1200) in Attack Position via its own effect. He then Normal Summons "Red-Eyed Dice" (100/100). Yugo tunes the Level 3 "Terrortop" and "Taketomborg" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Red-Eyed Dice" to Synchro Summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Clear Wing" attacks "Sassy Rookie", but the effect of the latter prevents its destruction by battle once per turn. (Sylvio: 5000 → 4200 LP). Yugo Sets two cards. Turn 3: Sylvio Sylvio draws "Abyss Actor - Leading Lady". Yugo activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card, "Dragon's Bind", letting him target a Dragon-Type monster and prevent both players from Special Summoning monsters with ATK equal to or lower than its original ATK. Yugo then activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card, "Follow Wing", letting him target a monster he controls and prevent it from being destroyed by battle. If it is targeted for an attack by an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster that monster will be destroyed and the target will gain ATK equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. Yugo targets "Clear Wing" for both of these effects. Sylvio Normal Summons "Leading Lady" (1500/1000). Sylvio attempts to activate the effect of "Superstar" to add "Abyss Script - Fantasy Magic" from his Deck to his hand, but Yugo activates the effect of "Clear Wing" as a Level 5 or higher monster on the field activated its effect. The effect is negated, the monster destroyed and then "Clear Wing" gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the End Phase. "Superstar" is destroyed ("Clear Wing": 2500 → 5000). Sylvio activates "Abyss Stage Prop - Wild Wagon". Once per Battle Phase, he can prevent an "Abyss Actor" monster from being destroyed by battle and being affected by card effects. Turn 4: Yugo Yugo draws "Hi-Speed Re-Level". "Clear Wing" attacks "Leading Lady". Silvio activates the effect of "Escape Stage Coach", preventing "Leading Lady" being destroyed by battle this turn (Sylvio: 4200 → 3200 LP). Since Sylvio took battle damage, he activates the effect of "Leading Lady", which causes "Clear Wing" to lose original ATK equal to the total battle damage he took this turn. As a Level 5 or higher monster on the field is being targeted by a monster effect, Yugo activates the effect of "Clear Wing", which would negate the effect, destroy the monster and increase the ATK of "Clear Wing" by that monster's ATK, but "Wild Wagon" also prevents "Leading Lady" from being targeted by card effects this turn ("Clear Wing": 2500 → 1500). As the original ATK of the targeted monster has decreased, "Dragon's Bind" now prevents both players from Special Summoning monsters with 1500 or less ATK. Turn 5: Sylvio Sylvio Pendulum Summons "Superstar" (2500/1800) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He activates the Pendulum Effect of "Funky Comedian", which lets him add an "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster he controls to the Extra Deck, then have another monster gain ATK equal to that of the added monster until the End Phase. He returns "Superstar" and targets "Sassy Rookie" ("Sassy Rookie": 1700 → 4200). "Sassy Rookie" attacks "Clear Wing", but "Follow Wing" prevents its destruction by battle (Yugo: 4000 → 1300 LP). Sylvio activates the effect of "Leading Lady", which lets him reduce the ATK of a monster his opponent controls by the total amount of damage that was inflicted this turn ("Clear Wing": 1500 → 0). "Leading Lady" attacks "Clear Wing", but Yugo finds and activates the Action Card, "Miracle", preventing his monster's destruction by battle and halving the battle damage (Yugo: 1300 → 550 LP). Turn 6: Yugo Yugo draws "Speedroid Double Yoyo" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1400). As it was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, which lets Yugo Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Speedroid" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Red-Eyed Dice" (100/100). Yugo then tunes the Level 1 Tuner monster "Red-Eyed Dice" with the Level 4 "Double Yoyo" to Synchro Summon "Hi-Speedroid Hagoita" (2000/1000) in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Hagoita" via its own effect to give all monsters on the field the following effect: whenever their Level changes, that change is increased by 1. Yugo activates "Hi-Speed Re-Level", which lets him banish a "Speedroid" or "Hi-Speedroid" monster from his Graveyard to change the Level of all monsters on the field to that Level. He banishes "Hagoita", making the Level of all monsters on the field 5, with the effects granted by "Hi-Speed Re-Level" changing them to 6. As an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster activated an effect, Yugo activates the effect of "Clear Wing", negating that effect, destroying those monsters and increasing the ATK of "Clear Wing" by the ATK of the destroyed monsters. "Sassy Rookie" and "Leading Lady" are destroyed ("Clear Wing": 0 → 3200). "Clear Wing" attacks directly (Sylvio: 3200 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors 's Pendulum Monsters in the wrong zones.]] * In one scene, Sylvio's Pendulum Monsters set in the Pendulum Zones, which are supposed to be near the edges of the Duel Disk, are shown to be in the middle, where the Monster Zones would be. In other languages pl:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - odcinek 72